


rare, but still real

by heck_the_peck



Series: soulmark universe [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmarks, Soulmates, literally half of this was based of some other fic, shiro is keith's cousin & they live together, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heck_the_peck/pseuds/heck_the_peck
Summary: "Of course, there was no way that Lance was actually his soulmate. Right? Lance probably had one of the more obvious soulmarks. Like, writing on your skin. Or seeing colour."klance soulmate au where whatever your soulmate fantasizes about, you feel





	rare, but still real

**Author's Note:**

> whoa it finally done!! i spent multiple days working on this & it's the first work in forever that i've written that's 1.1k words, so i hope u like it!!
> 
> also, i took the idea of a universe where there are multiple soulmarks from a fic abt dream links, so

Keith knew two things: there were 16 ceiling tiles in the detention room, and Lance McClain was ridiculously hot. Like, disgustingly hot. So hot in fact, that Keith was caught staring at him during one of the bigger tests of his math class. Because if this, Mr. Zamost deemed that he was obviously cheating, and put in him in detention.

 

Keith’s mind wandered loosely back to Lance’s pretty blue eyes before it occurred to him that soulmarks were a thing. Keith learned in freshman year that his soulmark was quite a rare one, but still a real one. Every time Keith thought of his soulmate, or his soulmate thought of him, he would feel the sensations of whatever they were imagining, and vice versa. 

 

Of course, there was no way that Lance was actually his soulmate. Right? Lance probably had one of the more obvious soulmarks. Like, writing on your skin. Or seeing colour.

 

Keith’s soulmate had known who he was since freshman year. He remembers vividly feeling the brush of hands against his own, but having no one there. It was such a weird sensation that he thought that he had imagined it. Until two days later when he felt imaginary lips brushing up against his.

 

He freaked out, and immediately ran home and questioned his cousin, Shiro, about the feeling. Shiro also was confused about it, and suggested that they search up different soulmarks. He helped him look until Shiro’s soulmates, Adam and Matt, had written him another message on his arms. That’s when Keith found the article.  _ Rare Soulmarks That You Should Know _ by some professor at one of those fancy universities. 

 

_ It has been heard that there are several, thousands possibly, of different kinds of soulmarks. Some of the most common are not seeing colour until you touch your soulmate, sharing skin, and seeing what the first words your soulmate will say to you on your skin.  _

 

Keith skimmed through most of the article until finding the words that he’d been aching to know.

 

_ Two of the rarest soulmarks that we have discovered so far are shared dreams, and feeling whatever your soulmate fantasizing about you. There are several ways to tell if you are having a shared dream… _

 

Keith’s heart throbbed in his chest. It all made sense. Most people got their soulmarks by the age of ten. He had always wondered why everyone else had visible ones, yet he didn’t. Keith sometimes thought, in the dark of night, and only by himself, that he didn’t have a soulmate. That no one would ever love him, and that he’d be all alone.

 

But he did have a soulmate. And that’s how he got here.

 

Now, driving back home to the Brogane Residence, with his earbuds on full blast, Keith entertained the fantasy that Lance McClain was his soulmate. Holding his hand, brushing his fingertips over his knuckles. Long fingers running through curly brown hair, tugging softly when the moment occurred. Light, feather soft touches of lips.

 

Pulling into the driveway, Keith cleared his head of all thoughts, and began crafting what he would say for the conversation that was doomed to come soon.

 

“Hey, Keith,” Shiro called lazily from the couch where he was holding one of his two soulmates in his arms.

 

Keith sighed, and waltzed into the living room, “Yes, I got detention from staring at cute boy during math class. No, I don’t need the You-Got-Detention lecture.”

 

Matt snorted from the kitchen.

 

“Alright,” Adam laughed from Shiro’s arms.

 

Keith huffed and started to put his earbuds back in, but not before hearing something along the lines of “This is the gayest household”. He walked down the hallway, quickly passing the old photographs that he’d seen all his life. Finally, he reached his doorway, and flopped down on the bed with a sigh.

 

Taking out his phone, Keith’s mind, albeit against his will, wandered back to the previous thoughts of the day. Ignoring it, he spent a good fifteen minutes watching the new Buzzfeed Unsolved episode before he threw his phone to the side.

 

Keith’s breath hitched as he felt invisible hands wander down his thighs, and soft lips pressed against his cheek. Sitting up, the noiret did the best he could to savour the moment. It always felt reassuring that there was someone out there that thought of him this often. 

 

Feeling those feather light kisses slowly chase down his neck, Keith imagined that it was Lance who was the one thinking of him like this. All of a sudden, he was in this astral plane with Lance kissing down his neck. They both gasped and jumped apart, quickly returning back to their respective places.

 

His heart pounding and breath racing, Keith burst back into the living room, “Shiro!”

 

Nearly ejecting Adam and Matt from his lap, Shiro responded, “What? Is everything okay?”

 

“He’s… There was… And... The touch thing, Shiro!” Keith panted, quickly pacing the small room.

 

Adam perked up, “Your soulmate?”

 

Keith nodded, “I think I know who he is.”

 

“Who?” The throuple chorused.

 

“Remember when I was crying over that guy with the curly hair?”

 

“No,” Shiro gasped.

  
  


~~

  
  


It was later that night when Keith felt it again. The soft brushing of fingertips against his cheek. Keith immediately imagined that those soft fingers were from Lance, and they were back in that same astral plane.

 

“Lance?” Keith whispered, hoping that this was true and that he wasn’t imagining it.

 

“Keith,” Lance breathed, almost in disbelief that this was actually happening, “do you know what’s happening?”

 

“You mean… You don’t know?”

 

“Know what?”

 

“This… Lance, this is… We’re soulmates.”

 

Lance looked like someone had slapped him, like someone kicked him in the gut.

 

“At least that’s what I think. I mean, how did you never realise? I swear, I think about you all the time. I would think that you feel that, right?”

 

“Keith. Yeah. I felt it. I just… I never thought… Keith, can I kiss you?”

 

Now it was time for Keith to look like someone had slapped him.

 

“Ye-yeah. I mean, you kinda already have this way, but,” Keith’s gaze dropped to Lance’s lips and then back, “Yeah.”

 

Lance spend a couple sentences just staring at Keith before his it clicked in his head that he should actually kiss him now. His fingers returned to brushing against the noiret’s cheek, eyes dropping to Keith’s lips again. 

 

And before Keith knew what was happening, or how to control his heartbeat or breathing, Lance’s lips were on his. They were soft, vague almost, but Keith assumed that was from the astral plane.

 

“How was that?”

 

“I think it’ll be better in person.”

 

“...So, you want to...Try this...In person?”

 

“Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> keith 100% found lance at school the next day, slammed him into the lockers & made out with him in the middle of the hall
> 
>  
> 
> anywho, kudos & comments are appreciated!!!


End file.
